


He's a Certified Pirate, Mate

by Novirp13



Series: In Which [This Link] Is The Last Link To Recruit [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beta'd by bbobb25, Humor, In which Wind is the last Link to recruit, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The other Links are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: But he's also a hero, mate. Even if he curses to sky-high(Or, When the eight Links were teleported to another world once again, they were met with sea and storm)
Series: In Which [This Link] Is The Last Link To Recruit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 275





	He's a Certified Pirate, Mate

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _Beta'd by bbobb25_   
>  **

Hyrule thought waking up in Sky's world was scary. Floating lands and clouds right under his feet. One wrong step and they would all plummet to the ground below. The first hero had to reassure the seven Links, who started to cuddle around each other in fear, that if that scenario indeed happened, the knights patrolling around the place will surely save them; God forbid, Sky fell from his homeland a _lot_. So, yes. He thought that experience was pretty heart thumping.

Then they woke up on a boat. Floating in the middle of the ocean, with a storm heading straight at them.

Hyrule didn't like this. Falling into the water may be preferable than falling from a floating island, as they have a chance to survive and not immediately turned into a patch of red. But the thing was, _he cannot swim_. The first time he had to create and row a raft was his most terrifying adventure ever, Ganon not included. And here he was, in a rocking ship accompanied by the windy weather.

Not to mention, menacing-looking men were circling them, gawking at their sudden appearance.

 _Great. The magic magicked us into a pirate ship_. Hyrule stepped into Twilight's wide back, fruitlessly trying to hide himself from the glare of a teenager with blonde hair, clad in a very cliché, very eye-catching costume of a pirate. A big hat with a scary skeleton decoration, a black eye patch over his eye, and a jacket with the word 'number one' etched at the back covered his entire body. It was clear that this boy was the captain (age means nothing when you have experience). The kid looked extremely pissed at their sudden appearance, stumbling on his own feet and almost sending the box he was holding soaring to the sky.

"The fuck? Where the fuck did you guys come from?" he exclaimed, righting the position of the box before it could slip from his finger once more. He was slightly crouching and showed a gait of a person clearly ready to brawl right then and there, weapon be damned. The sound of thunder on the far horizon echoed (and he vaguely saw Legend flinch ever so harshly), jolting him out of his silent assessment. "Whatever. You guys wanna piggyback my boat? Then make yourself useful. We have a situation on our hands."

"You, skinny guy," Blondie pointed at Warrior, who squawked in annoyance, affronted that a kid shorter than him called him 'skinny', "You look like a captain. Help Richardo at the helm. That guy tends to panic. Make sure he doesn't steer the ship in the wrong direction. You two, burly men," this time, it was Time and Twilight, "stay at the mast with Marlow and Barry. When I tell you to pull, _pull_. We cannot lose our only way to survive. You guys," Wild, Four, Sky, and Hyrule himself, "We have to move these boxes to the deck below. The weight needs to be evenly put so the ship won't tip. And you," lastly, he pointed at Legend, who was twiddling his thumbs and looking anywhere but the sea. An uncomfortable silence ensued as they stared at each other's eyes. Ten seconds passed before the pirate huffed, saying, "go hide in the Gun Deck. I don't need someone who can't stand on their own legs loitering around here."

"You—" Hyrule's brows furrowed. Did he just…did he just insinuate that Legend is a coward? That he can't handle the job as an impromptu crew member? How dare he—

Yet, instead of exploding into a rage like Legend usually did to someone who underestimated him, he mumbled, "Right. Thank you," before he frantically went for the door to escape, leaving the other Links to blink owlishly at his out-of-character behavior.

_What…was that?_

"That guy is _scared_ ," Blondie answered when Four asked, helping Hyrule in tying down the rope to the boxes so it won't move when the inevitable storm shook the ship, "I've seen those eyes before. He's a survivor of an accident, most definitely stranded in the ocean after his ship capsized. Whether his previous crew was shit or he got struck by lightning; because that was the only thing you cannot predict, no matter how professional you are as a sailor. The important thing is, he isn't ready to face his fear," he clapped his hands together, lips thinned.

"I'm not that much of an asshole to force him to stay on the Main Deck just so I can have more people to work with."

.

.

"Status?"

"Leeward! Port, bow, cap'n!" Richardo, a big man with muscles and square jaw, answered. He wiped the sweat on his forehead, fastening the headband on his short hair in nervousness.

"Good. Outset is that way," he smiled, letting the compass hang around his neck like a trendy necklace, "take hold of the mainsail. We need to steer into that large wave or we'll capsize. I'm gonna show that pink-haired guy that our ship is nowhere as fragile as his previous one," that last sentence was spoken in a whisper, though Hyrule could hear it clearly because he was standing right beside him.

It was an intense 'battle', for the lack of a better word. Blondie's attention was solely on the surrounding around, sometimes whipping his telescope out to scout the environment. Every time there was a wave, he ordered the people tasked to handle the sail to move. Left and right, all the while the rain came showering down on all of them, the lightning flashing all around. He could hear Warriors giving Richardo encouragement, his captain persona was out, full throttle. Barry, another big man with long hair tied into a ponytail, gave Time a pointer on how to direct the sail while Marlow, a lanky guy with a bowl-cut did the same to Twilight. The rest of the heroes—excluding Legend, who was taking refuge inside—were holding onto a pillar to keep themselves rooted to the floor, wanting to help yet was forced not to ( _"we got this"_ the kid assured, _"this isn't that bad of a weather. Too much powerhouse and you guys are going to fucking wreck the mast instead"_ ).

Even though he said that, the storm itself felt like it stayed for ages, as they pulled and steered the ship through. One moment they rocked, nearly struck with a large wave, scared that this thing will flip over anyway. And the next, the waves ceased, the rain was merely a nuisance, the lightning stopped roaring…everything halted.

Until a yell resounded and Blondie had to stop a swing of a sword with his cutlass, coming straight at his face from a girl around the kid's age with tan skin and blonde hair, shaped in the form of a top knot.

(Later, he learned that the girl was hiding inside a barrel. Ironically, Hyrule was the one who helped sneak her in.)

The brown-haired teen scrambled to his feet and began to draw his blade, a spell already halfway chanted for his backup attack. But Barry patted his shoulder and stopped him, halting the other Links from their own retaliation as well, "don't worry. She's Cap's friend."

 _Friend?_ As he watched them duke it out, Blondie's mates started cheering. Slashing and stabbing, trying to swipe the other's legs to trip them up or throwing any trinkets they found along the way to stop them in their tracks. They even climbed the rope ladder, continuing their fight on the Weather Deck, sometimes even tiptoeing on the mast like an acrobatic. _Doesn't look like a friend to me._

Then again, Legend and Warrior bickered almost daily. People would assume they hated each other if they didn't see how well they worked together, arm in arm, whenever one of them needed extra help.

Besides, now that he wasn't so high strung from being stuck in the middle of a dangerous storm, he realized the attacks didn't seem malicious. Just a heated spar, accompanied by a light jab and teasing here and there. The wind carried their voice. Hyrule heard the pirate speak 'attacking me right after the fucking disaster. That's a low blow.' And the girl quipped back with, 'be grateful that I didn't attack you when you're busy being a captain, fucking dimwit. Others Pirate don't care whether it was sunny or rainy.' Continued by 'no, no. You just don't want to get killed if I was too busy fighting you and I cannot give instructions to my crew.' then 'bah. You think that puny storm will kill me? Don't make me laugh'.

They kept on throwing curses and expletives, and Hyrule felt there would be a new wrinkle on Time's face sometime soon. His eye had been twitching since the beginning of this sudden competition.

The fight seemed to be rounding up. Top Knot girl cornered the Leader into the end of the pillar of the mast, somehow managed to relieve him of his weapon, the sword spinning before it fell to the ocean. Blondie's eyebrows scrunched when she pointed the sharp edge of the weapon right on his throat, and evilly smirked, "I win~"

Hyrule felt his heart thumping _(Barry said they're friends. She won't…kill him, right?),_ lips slowly mouthing off a spell to help if need be. Nevertheless, it was a futile endeavor when Captain innocently smiled and claimed, "that's my girl. Very strong and super beautiful."

"Wha—"

_"Don't take your eyes off the opponent!"_

SWISH

CLANG

Then Top Knot's cutlass was forcefully thrown as Captain—using the split second he got when the girl froze, flustered at the out-of-nowhere compliment—whisked a dagger from beneath his coat and swung upward. The situation was instantly flipped. Now, it was he who had a blade right under Top Knot's jugular. Blondie grinned so wide, his eyelids closed, "I think it's _my_ win~"

The girl pouted, the flush brightly adorned her smooth complexion, now added with a dose of anger. Hyrule—relaxed that an incoming bloodbath wouldn't happen right in front of his eyes—belatedly acknowledged how some of the crew whooped joyously while the rest let out a sigh, reluctantly giving the happy pirates two blue rupees. Apparently, they bet which one of them will win the battle. She huffed childishly, crossing her arms under her bosom and murmured, "you cheater."

"I'm a pirate. Of course, I _fucking_ cheat," he twirled the short weapon, putting it back to its scabbard, "not that I'm lying. You just have to accept the compliment one of these days," he tied a spare rope from the sail to his right palm and his left outstretched, asking Top Knot to grab it, "shall we?"

"Stop acting like a prince. _I_ was the royalty here," yet she accepted the offer anyway and let the kid circle his arm around her waist. With a flourish, both of them descended. Slowly and gracefully, almost like angels, right into the commotion down below. The two kid pirates threw each other this fond look, a complete contrast from their previous countenance; lovey-dovey and hidden admiration, Hyrule had a fleeting thought that they may be a couple. Then it shattered into pieces when Top Knot slowly said, "so…" pulling out a dagger of her own and pointed it at the surrounding Links, "who the _fuck_ are you guys?"

He gulped when Blondie's subordinates did the same, the friendly-looking captain not looking so friendly anymore.

"We help you steer your boat and this is what we get? Some welcome…" Warrior whined, fingers surreptitiously reached for the sword on his back.

"A nice trespasser is still a trespasser," the leader scoffed, "you guys are lucky I didn't just force you to walk the plank in the middle of the storm. That'd be the end of your existence. Poof, like smo—"

"Hey!" the girl suddenly exclaimed, she strode toward Sky—who took a step back—and glared at him. Or particularly, at the sword on his back, "is that the _Master Sword?!"_

Captain straightened, blue orbs widened in alarm, "wha—I left that in the bottom of the ocean! How did you—oh… _fuck_!" the air went colder and the atmosphere turned serious, Hyrule swallowed another saliva, _"did you just fucking revive Ganon?!"_

 _Yup. He's Link. Of course, he is._ The humble traveler let out a small whimper when the already-menacing-looking pirates became even more horrifying. He had a feeling regarding the kid's identity, pretty sure the other Links thought the same. Mostly because whatever-powerful-magic-that-brought-them-together usually teleported them to a place not too far from this world's hero's location. How the Master Sword had been _singing_ —at least, that was how Hyrule, the most prominent Link in sensing magic, described it to be—with happiness from the very start they got teleported here; he just couldn't hear her amidst the storm. And the hair color. Definitely that. _Then this girl...maybe Zelda? She has blond hair too. He could sense her pure magic from here. And she said she was royalty before?_

It was clear to all of the Hylian Heroes, however, that one wrong answer and they'll be shark's bait. Fortunately, this was just a misunderstanding. Sky put his palm upward and immediately explained, _no_. They didn't revive that certified jerk; _gosh_ , they were hoping that man will never, ever pop out at any time ever again. Yes, this is the Master Sword, but this is not _your_ Master Sword. At least, not in a sense. _Please believe him_ when he said they're named Link. They're a hero in each of their own timelines. And they owned their own Master Sword too (technically it was the same blade, but detail). They just didn't use it anymore and their most laid-back comrade was the only one who was still in possession because he's _the_ Chosen Hero. One of them at least had to bring it along so the sword—or Fi—could help them in pinpointing the next target; be it a new hero, an enemy, or just a safe place to rest.

There was an awkward silence.

Before Link blinked deliberately and questioned, "Hey, Tetra. Would you call me crazy if I said I believed them?"

"Nah. We know Master Sword won't accept anyone except _the_ hero. As outlandish as this sounds, they may actually be telling the truth," Tetra (that was her name) answered, pulling the dagger away from Sky's throat, "besides, I got a feeling of an overgrown puppy from that sword. Just like what it did to me when you first awakened it. Must be reacting to Goddesses' power or something."

 _So, she really is Zelda._ She just has a different name.

(Kinda weird to see her so ferocious though. Maybe because being a pirate is a norm here, maybe the situation just called for it. He knew Four's Zelda is a bit of a tomboy. And Time said his version knew how to torture—and kill—a man. Yet Hyrule was used to seeing her as a meek, peace-loving princess. So, the difference still a tad bit jarring)

"Speak, then," Tetra stepped back to Link's side, leaning onto him. The subordinates put their swords down as well. They slowly worked their way to check on the ship, now that they knew the Links won't hurt their leader, "what do you want with Link? Are you trying to take him away from here?"

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have much of a choice," Four coughed, "I was forced to come along too, whether I liked it or not."

The shortest member was still sour over that. He told them he was on the brink of finishing a big project of creating a supposedly unbreakable shield for Princess' newest guards before the magic screwed him over, nullifying all of his hard work in the snap of a finger. Figuratively and literally. Hyrule himself didn't mind. He was in the middle of running for his life, Ganon's loyal devotees right behind his tail when the heroes came. They had saved a complete stranger without hesitation, slaying the monsters and bringing him to places where the world doesn't need his blood to resurrect the darkness. He'd aid them on their journey, as repayment for giving him a chance to relax.

"Fucking really? Man! And here I am, maintaining my constant win against Tetra," Link grumbled, "I'm pretty attached to this coat now."

"Better get used to not wearing that thing anymore, dork," she cackled, wiggling her palm in a silent gesture of 'gimme', "don't worry. I'll let your men stay with me. But you can't blame me if they change sides and you have to search for new subordinates."

"You do that and I'll fucking let the tornado skewer you," he immediately threatened the said subordinates. Who frantically nodded, stumbling out a stuttered agreement, "welp. Can't really help it if this is Goddesses talking," he untied the eyepatch and pulled off the gaudy hat. He also started on unbuttoning the jacket, "I hope we have time to visit Outset before whatever-magic teleports us to a place I don't know. I promised Aryll I'd come visit today."

"So…um…what do you want to call yourself?" Hyrule stuttered, readily seized the chance of befriending the new Link. Warriors and Twilight searched for a place to sit. Sky, Four, and Wild leaned over the boat to look at the ocean water more closely just for the sake of curiosity, while Time appointed himself to check over Legend, who still hasn't come out from below the Gun Deck. "because we're all named Link, we gave ourselves a nickname. I'm Hyrule. From my title, the Hero of Hyrule."

"Creative. If that's how you play, then…" the kid shredded the black coat from his figure, letting the cloth flap in the breeze and giving him a flair of theatrics. Under the pirate cloak, he was wearing a blue tunic with a white lobster design, orange sweatpants that burned the eyes and brown boots snuggling till his ankle. He was grinning from ear to ear, white teeth glimmered under the shining sun, "you can call me Wind. From the Hero of Winds."

_It's nice to meet you~_

**Author's Note:**

> Warriors: "I still think your pirate getup was too much. Too cliché."
> 
> Wind: *shrugs* "You just don't have a taste for awesomeness. Besides, it doesn't really belong to me."
> 
> Four: "Then why were you wearing it?"
> 
> Wind: "Because I won!"
> 
> Twilight: "I don't understand…"
> 
> Wind: "We both found that outfit from a treasure chest and we both love it. But because no one wanted to yield, we agreed to wear it each time one of us won a spar. That was my four days winning streak! Tetra is hard to beat, I'll have you know."
> 
> Sky: "That…was kinda sweet"
> 
> Legend: "Yeah. For the sake of a lame outfit."
> 
> Wind: "Hey! I don't want to hear that from you, Mr. _cheerleader._ "
> 
> .
> 
> What? Legend is definitely Link from Triforce Heroes. No, I don't accept criticism :'D


End file.
